


The Greatest Poets In Europe

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Flashfics & Ficlets By Me [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-20
Updated: 2002-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gryffindors and Slytherins argue over who has the better poets!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Poets In Europe

One day, the Slytherins and the Gryffindors were arguing, like they always did. But oddly enough, _this_ particular argument was over poetry. Each house said that _they_ had all the better poets. It was after long hours of arguing that one little Gryffindor came up witht the idea to hold a poetry contest to see who _really_ had the better poets.

Amazingly, the Slytherins agreed on the rules for the poetry contest. All of the people who entered the contest would be given a subject for which to make a poem out of. Once everyone had their subject, they were given an hour to compose a short poem.

When the hour was up, one by one, the contestants stood in front of the crowd and recited his or her poem. When it came to the last two people Neville Longbottom of Gryffindor, and Miles Bletchley of Slytherin they both had been given the subject "Timbuktu". Bletchey went first.

 **Miles Bletchley:**  
_As I walk across the golden sands,_  
As I walk across the golden land,  
A great big ship comes into view,  
Its destination Timbuktu.

The Slytherins all cheered. There was _no_ way that forgetful Longbottom could top _that_ work of art. No sir. When Bletchley had returned to his seat, Neville stood up and recited his poem.

 **Neville Longbottom:**  
_As Tim and I a walking went,_  
We saw three damsels by a tent,  
They were three and we but two,  
So I bucked one and Tim bucked two!" 

\- 30 -

The End


End file.
